Be my life
by Gwen.Xoloitzcuintle.Baggins
Summary: Y Cedric estaría dispuesto a hacer todo por Harry. Querría que Harry fuese su todo, que el dulce león se quedará en su corazón y Cedric querría estar en el suyo también. [Slash. CD/HP]


Harry Potter no me pertenece, de lo contrario, lo que leerás habría sido escrito, junto con muchas irregularidades más.

**Advertencias:** este es un fic con contenido slash, relación de dos chicos, si no gustas no leas. CD/HP

_**Be my life**_

Cedric _en verdad_ intentaba esconder la molestia y el nerviosismo en su voz, con su encantadora sonrisa y su -inconsciente- porte altivo, mientras caminaba con un grupo de Hufflepuff a la clase de Encantamientos.

Un montón de elogios resonaban a su alrededor -naturalmente, no todos los días resulta que alguien de tu Casa es elegido Campeón del colegio- y risitas de chicas que deslumbraban por su admiración hacia él resonaban tediosas en sus oídos.

_En verdad molesto_.

Momentáneamente, por supuesto. En cuanto la Primera Prueba sucediera, volvería a tener una sonrisa reluciente natural, a estar de acuerdo con todos aquellos elogios que, si bien no lo parecía -aunque en realidad no actuaban mucho-, hacían a su ego aumentar en tamaño, lentamente. _Todo _regresaría a la normalidad: Él siendo guapísimo de nacimiento y todos los demás adorando su buen parecido y su gentileza, para hacer el paquete completo del chico ideal.

Bueno, ello considerando que terminase con _vida_. Los rumores del anterior Torneo aún corrían por los pasillos del castillo, y no eran en lo absoluto agradables.

"Debes imaginarte a Potter todas las noches, llorando como un crío desolado por sus padres y ahora esto de la prueba debe tenerlo hecho una magdalena. Pf, lo que hace la gente por fama es increíble. Ya verás, ganarás ésta y todas las demás" soltó un chico haciendo que su botón, luciendo orgulloso y altanero en su uniforme, cambiase a un reluciente POTTER APESTA.

Ahí estaba otro _pequeño _detalle.

Harry Potter era otro tema que últimamente tendía a no abandonar su cabeza. (Al principio había dudado de los por qué y cómo de un segundo Campeón de Hogwarts, pero, qué más daba, estaba dentro y no existía forma de que saliese.) Credric no conocía mucho al chico, pero sí sabia que sus sonrisas eran las más cálidas y espléndidas, que su forma de ser era simplemente encantadora, que sus asombrosos ojos eran una vista espectacular, y otros aspectos que hacían a Cedric concluir:_a) _Que todos eran un montón de idiotas si no apreciaban a Harry como él lo hacía, y _b) _Estaba enamorado del Niño que Vivió, con su pequeño cuerpo esbelto, sus tiernas fracciones, sus finos labios rosas, tan inocentes, reclamando ser tomados y aquel firme tra-

_Mierda..._

Sus cuadernos, plumas y tinteros caían rebotando en el suelo, haciendo un revoltijo de libros llenos de tinta de varios colores y trozos de pergamino dejados inservibles.

Inmediatamente los Hufflepuff, que si no dejaban de actuar como tales comenzarían a ser llamados séquito, se agacharon para recoger tal desorden.

"No os preocupéis" dijo Cedric deseando que le dejasen hacer aquello él mismo.

_Otra de las desventajas_. Le trataban como si fuesen servidumbre pagada y seguramente a ninguno le interesaría el que alguien les llamase elfos domésticos.

"Decidle a Flitwik que no tardaré, vamos."

Y se dedicó a recoger sus maltrechas pertenencias, extrañándose por el estropicio de un hilo suelto en su mochila _nueva._

Y por si no fuera poco...

"Hola" saludo a Harry Potter como si estar enamorado de el pequeño y dulce chico fuese la cosa más normal de Gran Bretaña Mágica.

_Cedric se pondría en píe y limpiaría alguna suciedad inexistente de su túnica._

_"Hola" respondería el Griffindor igualmente._

_"Se me ha descosido a mochila... a pesar de ser nueva" se permitiría admitir ante la mirada esmeralda confusa del moreno, que observaría el suelo lleno de los útiles de Cedric._

_"Hm, ¿quieres que te ayude?" preguntaría tímidamente Harry con una risita chueca que Cedric admiraría gustoso._

_"¿No perderás clase?"_

_"Tengo tiempo" declararía Harry y no dejaría a Cedric rechistar cuando ya estuviese enviando hechizos de limpieza a las estropeadas cosas de Cedric, sentado sobre sus talones en el suelo. A Cedric esta vista de el lindo león le sería irresistible y bajaría hasta quedar al nivel de Harry, que, bastante concentrado, no notaría cuando Cedric estuviese a centímetros de él hasta que un suave aliento mentolado golpeara su rostro. Las pálidas mejillas del Chico de Oro se teñirían del un adorable carmesí e intentaría hablar, quedándole sólo unos pequeños tartamudeos._

_"Ce-Cedric, ¿qué estás-"_

_Pero Cedric lo silenciaría con un beso, uno casto al principio, y Harry no se resistiría y dejaría que Cedric deslizara sus manos hasta la orilla de su pantalón, bajo el cual su cintura fina y sus apropiadas curvas estarían ocultas. Cedric comenzaría acariciando el dulce labio inferior de Harry y, luego, gracias al espacio que una pequeña mordida causaría, dejaría a su lengua entrar a la pequeña boca de Harry, probaría cada remoto rincón de esa húmeda cabidad, disfrutando el sabor del desayuno mezclado con el propio de Harry, le haría ir al cielo y regresar de golpe y, Merlín, Harry gemiría tan eróticamente que Cedric estaría tentado a tomarlo ahí mismo, pero se conformaría con seguir haciéndole hacer esos deliciosos sonidos. Faltaría el oxígeno y separarían unos segundos, en los que Harry notaría como sus brazos rodearon en un firme agarre el cuello de Cedric y éste descubriría que el hermoso joven estaría sentado a horcajadas sobre él y que sus manos habrán viajado se la cintura de Harry a su trasero. Sus miradas se encontrarán y Cedric querría volver a allanar la boca de Harry, culpando lo apetecibles que sus labios sonrosados e inflamados lucirían, sin embargo, Cedric iría a por la sensible garganta del menor y Harry, su Harry, se vería tan sexy dejando que Cedric mordiese, subsionase y besase todo en esa área, dejando escapar suspiros largos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y retorciéndose y arqueándose de una manera jodidamente sensual._

_"Cedric" susurraría Harry cuando el Hufflepuff se detuviera para admirar la tez mortecina y hermosa de Harry llena de marcas rojas._

_Y Cedric estaría dispuesto a hacer todo por Harry (dejaría un camino de besos suaves por toda su perfecta mandíbula). Querría que Harry fuese su todo, que el dulce león se quedara en su corazón y Cedric querría estar en el del chico menor también._

"-gones."

Y lo siguiente fue muy rápido, confuso, fugaz, con Harry hablando apresurado sobre la Primera Prueba y en lo que ésta consistiría y Cedric dudando demasiado poco como para sólo preguntar si estás seguro y adorando a Harry consciente de la prueba pero sin pizca de miedo en su voz.

_Y Cedric querría vivir, para convertir a Harry en su vida._

Cedric espera vivir para que Harry sea eternamente toda su vida.

_**Tada~**_

_**No lo sé, tenía que hacerlo. El cuarto libro descansaba altanero en mi escritorio mientras yo leía un fic precioso, que, a pesar de no ser de esta pareja, me inspiró para ésta.**_

_**Espero que lo hayaís disfritado.**_


End file.
